Death, Love and Ramen
by flowacat
Summary: ---


Hello! This story is dedicated to willow! I wrote it for her whilst I was at camp. It is kind of Anti-Sakura so... yea, she wanted it that way. This is my first Naruto ficcy :S

Warnings- Sakura bashing and hints of SakuraRock Lee (Me: Oo freakish, eh?)

Disclaimer- Me no own Naruto...cries **But I DO own the POEM!!**

* * *

**Death, Love and Ramen**

_You know death_

_So very far_

_That we all search for _

_A midnight star_

"He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it." The moonlight washes through a nearby window, splaying on me. My hair disheveled, sopping pillow clutched to my face.

"He didn't mean it."

I mutter random words, clutching for dear life, that pillow. Rocking slowly back and forth on my haunches, the rug hurting my bare feet. Pitch black surrounds me.

"He was...joking."

No. Sigh, No, scratch that. Sasuke Uchiha never jokes.

Never.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (Flashback)**

Just an ordinary day, the quartet of friends- no- Allies, sitting peacefully. Grinning profusely himself is Kakashi.

"Well?!" He nudges as his three disciples cautiously tread into enemy waters. Kakashi's cooking.

Like lambs to the slaughter they surrender and taste the fresh ramen. The air grows heavy and moist until Sakura breaks the silence.

"This...this is delicious Kakashi." She grins, inner-self growling 'Damn teacher cooks bull-'

"Yea I GUESS this is pretty good. But the proportions of chili powder and miso soup are just so off and-"

Sakura raises her hands over her heads in a submitting manner. She glowers at her cohort.

"Naruto! We don't care about your stupid freaking ramen precision!"

"Well...um...You ought to!"

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi grimaces and starts.

"Sakura- "

Of course by now, the dark haired bishi in the corner is far past pissed off. Sasuke stands and walks over, rams Sakura against the wall, smirking at the prominent fear in her eyes.

"Shut the hell up, bitch or I will personally remove your vocal cords with a dull razor."

**(End FB)**

_Love is cruel_

_Life is worse _

_Death is painless _

_Only a curse_

Funny how we revert to masochism on such a tiny whim. Sad how easily an innocent sole can be corrupted with evil.

Well...Innocence is overrated. (A/N: HAHAHA!! Subliminal Advertising! YEAHAHA)

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(Flashback)**

"RUN!!" The screams of the mutilated villagers filled the midnight air. A massacre was usual here, in the suburban depths of society.

Tonight was different. Tonight was a slaughter, yes, but also a personal amusement. Even now coddling a severed head, the black guard is content.

"You don't hate me do you?"

The grinning assassin stands and begins her process, spinning a knife and cutting the corpses into pieces.

She sorts them and puts the heads on sticks for all to see. Everything else is thrown at other villagers.

From the forest a quiet ruffling, as Ino gasps and runs quietly through the forest. Back to the camp to tell all of the misdoings.

Now Sakura was targeted for assassination.

**(end FB)**

_Tired of life._

_Exhausted and drained._

_Kill me now._

_So I'm no longer pained._

They saw me that day, but...it was ok. I was tired of life anyway. I was through. Now as I sit here lonely and depressed, my mind regressing further and further into masochism.... I don't know.

Maybe I should die. I am not needed here for sure.

At least that's what he said.

Even though...I loved his...

Fuzzy caterpillars.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (Flashback)**

At the table...still.

Kakashi twitches. Naruto fidgets, and all look towards Sasuke, spinning and catching a blunt-ended fan. He flicks the catch, and the reason for the girly contraption clear, entirely constructed of metal blades.

He flips the fan up, brings his other upturned hand down and the blunt end lands firmly in the center of his palm.

With a slight flick of coaching from his wrist, the fan is airborne again, flipping once and landing softly on the back of his other hand.

In a flurry of movement his hand goes straight down, fingers curl in slightly and his wrist flicks back. The other hand quickly swerves up and catches, closes the fan in mid air, swirling it back into a halter.

Sasuke's eyes blaze and he stands.

"Fine! I'll go check on the wench, but YOU are coming Naruto!"

Somewhere else in the forest, Sakura screams in pain. A band of villagers has molested and thieved her.

Fortunately from high up in the trees a certain Rock Lee decides what to do with her.

Choosing curiosity, he leaps down just as Sasuke enters the picture dragging a yelling Naruto. He stops and stares at the bloody mess of Sakura.

As for Naruto, he glares at Rock Lee and charges, attempting to take his head off.

"NOO!" Sakura screams and throws her self in the way.

The rest of Sakura falls to the ground. It will never get up again.

Sasuke and Naruto freeze.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Naruto screams as he throws a wad of cash at a tree. The tree reaches out and catches it, turning into Ino.

"HAH! Beheading, I win!"

Sasuke just scowls and kicks the corpse.

"Pathetic way to spend our millionth kill." He grumbles then grabs the severed head from the ground.

"Kakashi! I'm taking a souvenir."

**(End FB)**

_Its over now_

_It was all fate_

_I should be happy..._

_Being late_

Now you know, I really am dead. I thought it would be better, but no. It's terrible. If I ever get a chance to live again, I will take the chance willingly. It's too late for me, but you still have a chance. Live, live for me. If you leave, you will be missed.

_Though I am gone_

_Heart and mind_

_Is filled with me_

_Cause love is blind_

_I couldn't see. _

**Owari.**

* * *

Chu...Well I didn't like that story THAT much. I wish it were better but XP oh well...


End file.
